Nervous Heart
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Merlin has a bad dream about Arthur dying. What happens when he goes to see Arthur in the middle of the night? Merlin/Arthur. Rated T for boyXboy kissing :


Hey guys, this is my first Merther fic. I got the idea from a dream I had the other night. Hope you like it. Rated T for safety, but it's not that bad. Just some boyXboy kissing xD

"That's disgusting! You're old enough to be her grandfather." Merlin grinned at Guinevere and Gaius.

"MERLIN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Gwen threw herself into Merlin's arms and kissed him fiercely. She pulled away blushing.

"Sorry, I just…I thought you were dead." She smiled sheepishly. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped dead when he saw a figure in the doorway.

"Arthur."

"I see you're feeling better. See that you are ready to work tomorrow." Arthur turned to leave.

"Wait!"Merlin shouted. Arthur turned back around, slowly and rather reluctantly.

"Um, thank you. You did technically save my life." Arthur nodded and hurried out the door. Neither Gwenivere nor Gaius seemed to notice that Arthur's voice had shaken when he spoke to Merlin.

"You best get some rest Merlin. Come Guinevere." Gaius walked Gwen to the door before retiring to his bed. Closing his eyes, Merlin fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Merlin's Dream…

Merlin made his way through the cave, displeased with the fact that it seemed to get darker the further he ventured. Something Merlin would never admit is that he's afraid of the dark. He muttered a spell quickly, causing an orb of blue light to appear and lead him further onward. Merlin soon found himself at the end of the cave. He held in a gasp as he watched Arthur struggling to a cliff to avoid abnormally large spiders.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin's shouts echoed, but it appeared Arthur could not hear him. In a flash, Merlin's deep blue eyes gleamed gold. The orb floated over to Arthur, who proceeded to climb faster in the direction the light was leading.

"That's it Arthur, move fast. GO!" Merlin yelled, though he knew Arthur couldn't hear him. Suddenly, Arthur slipped and fell to the bottom of the cliff. His head smacked a rock and he died instantly.

"NO! ARTHUR!"

Merlin sat bolt upright, sweating like mad. He tried to breathe steadily. Much to his dismay, it was still night. Pulling on his coat, Merlin tiptoed out of the room and made his way to Arthur's chamber. The door to Arthur's room was open just a crack. Merlin peered through the opening. He suppressed a gasp. First of all Arthur was shirtless, which naturally caused Merlin to get distracted by his perverted fantasies for a moment. He jumped as Arthur slammed his fist into the wall angrily.

"Damn you Merlin. This is all your fault." Hot tears flowed down Arthur's cheeks. This, Merlin simply could not bear. He burst into the room. Arthur spun around to face his manservant.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing here. Get out!" Instead of answering, Merlin walked up to Arthur slowly and dabbed gently at the tears running down his Master's face.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered. "Why are you crying?"

"Are…Are you in love with Gwen Merlin?" Arthur asked, tears still flowing. Merlin took a step back.

"Of course not! I mean, she's my best friend, but I don't see her that way. Everyone is so thick. You realize that you're the tenth person to ask me that. God, you are so blind! I thought I was pretty direct, but apparently not. So, allow me to clear something up for you." Merlin smashed his body against Arthur's and kissed him full on the mouth. He pulled away too soon, but he needed to see Arthur's face. The prince was clearly dumbstruck and tears were still dripping down his cheeks.

"It's alright Arthur. I never expected you to feel the same, but I just wanted you to know." Merlin turned to leave, but Arthur caught hold of his wrist and pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"Merlin. My Merlin. You are a clumsy moron, and I'm not sure you're brain is fully functioning. But I love you, you bumbling idiot." Merlin hugged Arthur tighter.

"I love you too, you spoiled prat." He murmured into his prince's bare chest. Arthur ran his hand through Merlin's raven black hair, before kissing him softly. The kiss soon turned hungry and needy. Arthur slid his tongue along Merlin's bottom lip, begging entrance. The boy obliged, opening his mouth and tilting his head for better access. Arthur groaned at how good Merlin tasted. As they finally pulled away, Arthur nipped Merlin's lower lip, emitting a soft moan from the boy. Merlin gently brushed his lips along Arthur's jaw.

"You're trembling." He whispered in the blonde's ear. Arthur growled and lifted Merlin into his arms. Merlin found himself being dropped roughly onto Arthur's bed.

"Prat." Merlin said adoringly. Arthur just smiled and kissed his love once more before laying beside him. Merlin curled into Arthur's chest and Arthur wrapped an arm securely around his manservant. Arthur closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the sound of Merlin's breathing.


End file.
